Because Of You, Aishiteru
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: A story about the ones who are left behind. Pairings inside. Do not own Naruto or Because Of You. Sad story. Yaoi!


Moon: I wrote this at four in the morning after much listening to Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson

This is essentially a collection of letters that are like suicide letters, but what they really are, are letters to a dead loved one. Pairings are obvious just by reading. Please tell me if you want stories behind the letters and/or how the ones who are dead feel about these letters. Read and Review please!

* * *

**Because Of You**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
_Sasuke, I will not make the mistake that you did. I just can't survive alone. How long did you go on feeling utterly alone? I was too late to save you, and I was too late to save me too. You fell to save me. I will fall to join you. Aishiteru Sasuke, Aishiteru._  
Naruto.

I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
_Ino-Pig, Why did you die to save me on the battlefield? I would have gladly died saving those of Konoha then live with the pain of your death. I am incomplete and falling apart without you Ino. I will see you soon. Aishiteru Ino, Aishiteru._  
Sakura AKA Billboard Brow.

I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
_My foul snake. What joy is in the life that you had? What great reward is there when you are all alone in the everlasting night that is coming? I miss you. Please come to me. Aishiteru Orochimaru, Aishiteru._  
Jiraiya.

I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_Kimimaro, why did you leave to bring Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru-Sama? Did you fear that I didn't love you? I loved you then and I still love you now. Or was it the sickness that stole you away even when we were together? No matter what I love you. I will come and you will know I always love you. Aishiteru Kimimaro, Aishiteru._  
Juugo.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, Juugo, Love and die. Join those you love. Do not continue in a life where you cry at night in pain and loneliness. Return to the arms of those you love. Live in death where you are never alone. Aishiteru, Aishiteru lonely wanderers. Aishiteru to those you love and who will miss you when you are gone. Aishiteru Aishiteru Aishiteru._

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
_Shikamaru, so talented, so young, so you. I understand that you would break. Anyone would with what Konoha lay on you. Prodigies have it hard, eh? I'm breaking here. I'm coming to where you are, and we can watch the clouds fly away. Aishiteru Shikamaru, Aishiteru._  
Neji.

I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
_Kidoumaru. We were such a weird couple, "The fat one and the Spidery one". But we were happy together. Until Konoha. Ripping us apart. I love my Spider. I miss you Kidoumaru. I'm coming to be with you. Aishiteru Kidoumaru, Aishiteru._  
Jiribou.

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
_Temari, you are free on the wind. But you took two things that weigh you down. My heart and my smile. I chase the wind everyday, hoping to find you again. I see your shadow on the ground, smell you in the air. I feel you in the wind, and for a moment you come back to me. But then I wake up, to another day of smiling a smile that hides my pain, and a laugh that hides how broken I am. I'm going to chase the wind until I catch up to you. Aishiteru Temari, Aishiteru._  
Tenten.

My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_Tayuya, your flute resonates in the forest where you died. I come here and listen to your music when I can't bear the loneliness of your absence. My bells and your flute. A harmony that is shattered now. My bells are shattered, my life nearly gone. Through the love that is in your music, I shall find you again._  
Kin.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_Neji, Jiribou, Tenten, Kin, Fallen lives. Breaking each day when you are alone. Reach out and return to your reason for life, your broken angels. Complete with you. Aishiteru, Aishiteru fallen spirits. Aishiteru to your angels of wind, spiders, clouds and music. Aishiteru to follow your angels to the ends of time. Aishiteru Aishiteru Aishiteru._

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
_Hinata,fragile yet strong. A moonlight through the darkest nights. A love that penetrates anything and everything. Except death, I have not felt your love since you died. You were so strong, I was the only one to hear your sobs at night as I held you. You fell to save me. I was dying, and you gave your life to erase the poison in me so that I might live. I've lost the moon, my moon. And I'm going to find her again. Moon and Shadow. Aishiteru Hinata, Aishiteru._  
Kankurou.

I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
_Zabuza, Did you ever know that I loved you? That I lived for you? I don't know if you did. Maybe I really was a tool all my life. I love you though. I was your tool. I am your tool. I will return to you. I will meet you again in the new-fallen snow. Aishiteru Zabuza, Aishiteru._  
Haku.

You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
_Karin. I suppose you don't know that boys pick on the girls they like. Of course not, Orochimaru doesn't teach that stuff and you can't remember your life before him. You were the kind of girl everyone despises and yet, I still fell in love with you. You chased Sasuke, and killed yourself when he chose Naruto. I love you still, you heartless girl. Aishiteru Karin, Aishiteru. _  
Suigetsu.

And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
_Tears regularly soak my pillow. Kiba, why did you drag me away from my cold self only to die? This hurts, so bad. Why couldn't I have died for you instead, dying can't possibly hurt more than this. Akamaru died the day after you did, why couldn't I? I'm so lonely and broken now Kiba. I can't do this anymore. I'll wither away and come to you. Aishiteru Kiba, Aishiteru._  
Shino.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

_Kankurou, Haku, Suigetsu, Shino. An empty existence now. Love sustains, strengthens and kills you all at the same time. A broken puppet, a useless tool, a person who loved a heart of stone that could not break, a hidden self, dragged out only to die inside.__If you could bring back those who you love, what would you change? Aishiteru to the ones you love. Aishiteru Aishiteru Aishiteru. _

_Children at play, death will take you away. Love gave you life, and took it again. Maybe a future life can change this, Maybe a love that lives through time can be fulfilled when you live again. Don't hide behind a wall of ice or laughter. Reach out crying children and embrace your love. Never to leave again._

* * *

I'm crying after I finished proofreading it. Reviews make me want to write! 


End file.
